Bratja
by Xia M
Summary: Um não sabe o que o outro sente, mas mesmo assim continuam na sua busca de recuperar o que lhes foi tirado de forma tão cruel. ::One-Shot:: ::Song Fic:: ::Centrada em Edward e Alphonse::


_**N/A:**__ Yo! o/ Bem, primeira vez me apresentando aqui na área de Fullmetal Alchemist, por isso peço um pouco de misericórdia. n.n'' Comecei a ler o manga no Natal e já li até ao capítulo 62, se não me engano. 8D É uma história realmente apaixonante e triste, capaz de nos prender desde o início. E foi o que me trouxe a vontade de escrever de volta. 8D Então…como é a minha primeira vez escrevendo com as personagens não sei como me vou sair, mas tentarei mantê-las _in character _o máximo que conseguir. Não sei se o conteúdo da fic já é um cliché por aqui, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem e Boa Leitura!_

_**Advertências: **__Fic que relata os pensamentos de Edward e Alphonse acerca das suas vidas até ao momento. Primeiramente narrada sobre o ponto de vista de Edward e de seguida sobre o ponto de vista de Alphonse. Song Fic – música utilizada: _Bratja _(Irmãos) interpretada por _Anastasia Golovina _e _Veronika Golovina_._ _One-Shot; _

_**Disclaimer: **__Fullmetal Alchemist pertence a Hiromu Arakawa. Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

- - - - - - - -

**Bratja**

-

_Edward's__ POV_

"_**Prosti myenia, mladshij brat!  
**__(Perdoa-me, irmãozinho!)_

_**  
Ia tak pryed toboj vinovat.  
**__(Eu sou o culpado.)_

_**  
Puytatjsia vyernutj nyeljzi  
**__(Ninguém deveria tentar recuperar)_

_**  
Togo, chto vziala zyemlia**__**.  
**__(O que foi levado pela terra.)_

Al…

Sempre tive medo…sempre tive tanto medo de que algum dia me viesses a culpar de tudo o que aconteceu. Não queria que o fizesses, mas no fundo sempre soube que isso é mais que um direito teu. É um dever. Afinal de contas, a culpa é minha. A culpa é toda minha.

Estás num corpo em que não consegues comer, dormir, ferir-te ou sentir o que quer que seja. E a culpa…é minha. Pensei em perguntar-te. Por tantas vezes, pensei em perguntar-te se me consideravas o culpado de tudo. Mas as possibilidades de resposta assustavam-me. Então, não te perguntei. Mas sei que tenho culpa. Eu sei que sim.

_**Kto znayet zakon Buytiya,  
**__(Quem conhece a lei da vida)_

_**  
Pomog buy mnye najti otvyet  
**__(Ajude-me a encontrar a resposta)_

_**  
Zhyestoko oshibsia ia:  
**__(Eu estava completamente enganado…)_

_**  
Ot smyerti lyekarstva nyet.  
**__(Não há cura para a morte.)_

Eu errei. Custa tanto admitir isso a nós próprios, mas é a verdade. Eu _errei_. E o preço desse erro foi caro demais. Um preço que nenhum de nós estava preparado para pagar. A minha perna…e o teu corpo.

Quando te vi desaparecer naquele turbilhão senti uma dor imensa. Era tão forte que conseguia reduzir a dor de ter perdido a minha perna a uma simples comichão. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido…era o que eu pensava.

Eu queria-te de volta. Não importava o preço, mas queria-te de volta. As minhas pernas, os meus braços, o meu coração, eu não me importava! Só queria o meu único irmão de volta. E trouxe-te de volta…Para a armadura que eu sei que odeias.

_**Milaia mama! Nyezhnaia!  
**__(Querida mãe! Carinhosa!)_

_**  
Muy tak lyeiubili tyebia.  
**__(Nós te amávamos tanto.)_

_**  
No vsye nashi siluy  
**__(Mas toda a nossa força…)_

_**  
Potrachyenuy buyli zria  
**__(Foi usada em vão.)_

Transmutação humana…em que estava eu a pensar!? É impossível ressuscitar os mortos. É impossível…voltarmos a vê-la.

_Mãe_…nós a amávamos tanto. Só a tínhamos a ela. E ela só nos tinha a nós. Fazíamos de tudo para a ver sorrir, para a manter feliz depois de aquele traste nos ter abandonado. Mas mesmo assim, não era o suficiente. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma.

_**Tyebia soblaznilia  
**__(Eu te convenci)_

_**  
Pryekrasnoy nadyezhdoy  
**__(Com a bela esperança…)_

_**  
Vyernutj nash syemyeynuyy ochag.  
**__(Para recuperar o nosso lar.)_

_**  
Moy brat, ia vo vsyom vinovat.  
**__(Meu irmão, a culpa é toda minha.)_

Fui eu o primeiro a dizê-lo em voz alta. Provavelmente, fui eu o primeiro a pensá-lo. O _único_ a pensá-lo. E convenci-te. Trouxe de volta a esperança de voltarmos a ver o rosto sorridente da nossa mãe mais uma vez. De trazê-la de volta para nós, mesmo quebrando as regras. E assim tornou-se no nosso segredo.

Eu estava tão errado…simplesmente errado.

Agora só sonho com o dia em que poderei voltar a ver o teu rosto sorridente, Al. E é por isso que vou lutar. Vou continuar a lutar e encontrarei uma forma de recuperarmos os nossos corpos. De recuperares o teu corpo. Talvez assim, a minha culpa possa ser amenizada de alguma forma.

Mesmo assim eu peço-te, Al: perdoa-me.

_Alphonse's POV_

_**Nye plachj, nye pyechaljsia, starshiy brat!  
**__(Não chores, não desesperes, irmão mais velho!)_

_**  
Ne tuy odin vinovat.  
**__(Não és o único a ser culpado.)_

_**  
Doroga u nas odna,  
**__(Nós estamos juntos na mesma estrada)_

_**  
Iskupim vinu do dna.  
**__(Nós iremos expiar a nossa culpa até ao fundo.)_

Nii-san…

Eu sei. Eu sei que todas as vezes em que olhas pela janela distraído, todas as vezes em que ficas calado, todas as vezes em que estás triste, estás a pensar no que aconteceu. Sei que te culpas de tudo. E sei também que pensas que te culpo. Ah, como estás errado!

Eu não te culpo. A culpa não é só tua, como também não é só minha. A culpa é de ambos. Os dois, juntos, tomámos essa decisão. Fomos nós os dois que planeámos isso até ao pormenor, fomos nós que preparámos tudo. E agora os dois estamos a pagar caro por isso.

_**Mnye nye v chyem tebia upryeknutj.  
**__(Eu não tenho nada com que reaproximá-lo…)_

_**  
Iia nye obizhyen nichutj.  
**__(E eu não guardo qualquer rancor.)_

_**  
Tiazhyek, nash grekh  
**__(Lamentável é o nosso pecado)_

_**  
Khotyetj buytj siljnyee vsyekh.  
**__(O desejo de ser mais forte que tudo.)_

Nós errámos. É difícil admitir, mas errámos. Pensávamos que iríamos conseguir, que tudo voltaria ao normal, mas não foi assim. Não foi isso que aconteceu. Perdemos tudo. Algo para além do que imaginávamos.

A sério que não te culpo. Mas não gosto quando ficas em baixo. Não gosto quando desistes do que prometemos um ao outro. Quando pensas que sacrificar-te fará toda a diferença enquanto, na verdade, só irá tornar tudo pior.

Quisemos ultrapassar as leis da Natureza com a ciência que adorávamos. Julgámos que apenas isso bastava. Mas não era verdade…

_**Milaia mama! Nyezhnaia!  
**__(Querida mãe! Carinhosa!)_

_**  
Muy tak lyeiubili tyebia.  
**__(Nós te amávamos tanto)_

_**  
No vsye nashi siluy  
**__(Mas toda a nossa força…)_

_**  
Potrachyenuy buyli zria.  
**__(Foi usada em vão)_

_Mãe_… nós a amávamos tanto. Só a tínhamos a ela. E ela só nos tinha a nós. Mesmo assim, éramos tão felizes. Os três, sozinhos, na nossa casa, éramos felizes. Mesmo sem termos uma família completa, sem ter o pai connosco, nós éramos felizes. Éramos capazes de fazer a mãe sorrir. Ainda que ela já não fosse a pessoa que era antes.

Então ela adoeceu. Tomámos conta dela. Sempre tivemos esperança que ela ficasse melhor. Mas não foi assim. Ela foi-se embora…E ficámos só os dois sozinhos. Ficámos sem ver…o sorriso doce da nossa mãe.

_**Iasam soblaznilcia  
**__(Eu estava convencido, eu mesmo)_

_**  
Pryekrasnoy nadyezhdoy  
**__(Com a maravilhosa esperança)_

_**  
Vyernutj nash syemyeynuyy ochag.  
**__(De recuperar o nosso lar.)_

_**  
Iasam vo vsyom vinovat.  
**__(A culpa é toda minha.)_

Quando o disseste, eu ganhei esperança. Não tanto porque o disseste, mas porque eu também a queria trazer de volta. Queria voltar a vê-la, queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era. Eu queria…voltar a ver o sorriso da nossa mãe mais uma vez.

Não te culpes, nii-san. Não me convenceste a fazer nada. Não me obrigaste a fazer nada. Fui eu mesmo que decidi fazê-lo contigo. Fui eu mesmo que me convenci de que estávamos a fazer a coisa certa, mesmo quebrando as regras. Fui eu que quis manter o nosso segredo. Essa culpa é só minha.

_**No chto zhye nam dyelatj, kak buytj?  
**__(Então o que nós devemos fazer? Como devemos agir?)_

_**  
Kak vsyo ispravitj, zabuyitj?  
**__(Como podemos corrigir tudo, esquecer?)_

Eu não queria este corpo…não queria ter perdido o meu corpo, mas agora não há volta atrás. Mesmo porque…não temos para onde voltar. Também já não gosto das noites. Elas sempre pareceram tão curtas, mas agora não passam de tortura.

No entanto, eu não desisto. E não quero que desistas, nii-san. Eu sei que nós vamos recuperar tudo o que perdemos. Vamos recuperar os nossos corpos e voltar a ter uma vida normal. Vamos voltar a ver os rostos sorridentes de toda a gente. Nós vamos conseguir cumprir a nossa promessa!

Por isso, eu peço-te nii-san: não desistas de lutar. Juntos, nós vamos conseguir reparar o que fizemos.

_**Puytatjcia vernytj neljzia,  
**__(Ninguém deveria tentar recuperar)_

_**  
Togo, chto vziala zyemlia.  
**__(O que foi levado pela terra.)_

-

_**Owari**_

- - - - - - - -

_**N/A: **__E aqui está a fic. Eu gostei. Pelo menos, gostei de escrevê-la. n.n O laço que existe entre o Edward e o Alphonse é algo que eu admiro muito. É uma das coisas que amo mais no manga. Por isso, decidi escrever sobre isso. Acho que valeu a pena._

_Eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado da fic. Se acharem algo de estranho no português não se assustem! Eu sou portuguesa. 8D Não que isso mude alguma coisa. (eu espero…o.o') _

_Acho que só me falta pedir reviews, né? Então é isso minna, mandem reviews e façam uma autora e irmã mais velha que sofre os mesmos complexos de altura do Edward feliz! n.n_

_Jinhos minna!!_

_Bye, bye!!_


End file.
